


Lu Ten Short Scenes

by Rinzlerkitty94 (SorynJK)



Series: Tangled Vines - Tales of Lu Ten [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A toddler almost drowns, Ambiguous Chapter Ending, Arranged Marriage Negotiations, Assassination Attempt(s), Azula (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Azulon is a bad parent, Ba Sing Se, Beaches, But that Lu Ten Lives tag has been there since day 1, Childbirth mentioned - no details, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Health concerns discussed - not detailed, Heavy Angst, I don't even know my own timeline anymore, I don't know he does what he wants., I don't know how children talk - forgive me, I would say spoilers, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh is a good father and uncle, It's still pretty innocent, Like really minor - he's perfectly fine 2 days later, Lu Ten (Avatar) Lives, Lu Ten adores his baby cousins, Lu Ten doesn't like tea, Lu Ten has plenty of hugs to give., Lu Ten is a matchmaker now?, Lu Ten is not Prince Charming, Lu Ten is the sweetest child, M/M, Minor Character Death Mentioned, Minor Injuries, Minor sickness mentioned, Not Beta Read, Nothing too graphic - tagged as a precaution, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai is a bad babysitter, Ozai is a bad uncle, Parent Death, Parental favoritism, Someone save Ozai's kids, Storm mentions, Swimming, Tags are for future chapters too, Tea Haters, There will be cute interactions, Vague mentions of that time Lu Ten almost drowned, Vague mentions of that time Zuko almost drowned, Yuyan archers - Freeform, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko needs better teachers, awkward teenage boys, but it's cute, fire mentions, more characters will be added, more relationships will be added, not just the first, sick day, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorynJK/pseuds/Rinzlerkitty94
Summary: A series of scenes set in my alternate Avatar universe, hopefully not too spoilery. Not all will be about Lu Ten, but most will focus on him. Just uh... titles are difficult, might change it later. I will do my best to indicate in the chapter notes if a chapter is not focused on Lu Ten.
Relationships: Azula & Lu Ten, Iroh & Lu Ten, Iroh/Iroh's Wife (mentioned), Lu Ten & Original Female Character(s), Lu Ten & Original Male Character(s), Lu Ten & Ozai, Lu Ten & Zuko, Lu Ten/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ozai/Ursa (mentioned)
Series: Tangled Vines - Tales of Lu Ten [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804846
Comments: 59
Kudos: 76





	1. The Turtleduck Pond Incident

**Author's Note:**

> So... I tagged it a bunch, but just in case you missed it:
> 
> Warning: A toddler almost drowns. He's fine in the end, it's not really graphic at all, but still.
> 
> My sleep deprived brain came up with this at about 4:30 this morning, and uh.... I'm just kinda curious to know the reaction. I'll try to make the next one-shot happier? I'll try.

Lu Ten had only just turned three years old a week before, and the adorable little prince was running around the palace garden, his high-pitched squealing laughter echoing off the walls. His eighteen year old uncle, Second Prince Ozai, had gotten stuck with babysitting duty while Lu Ten's father and grandfather were in a meeting, and the older prince was making no secret of how annoyed he was. 

Ozai was trying to block out the toddler's happy shrieks from where he sat in the shade of an ancient willow tree, the branches shielding a small stone bench from the sun's rays, making it tolerable to sit and attempt to study while Lu Ten ran around. His patience with the noise was quickly wearing thin though…

Unbeknownst to Lu Ten, who naturally adored his uncle, as all well adjusted children seemed to, Ozai despised the little prince that had replaced him as second in line for the throne. The child had had a target on his back from his first breath, and Ozai's animosity was only growing stronger. 

Suddenly, Ozai became aware that the gardens had gone quiet, and he looked up from the military tactics scroll he had been attempting to read, actually concerned for a moment, only to nearly jump out of his skin when he found Lu Ten standing silently by his side, staring up at him with huge golden eyes. When the brat had gotten there, he wasn't sure, and the thought unnerved him. 

"What do you want now…?" 'Don't glare, Ozai, he'll run crying to Iroh and you're the one who'll catch shit for it…' Lu Ten blinked his big eyes once, twice, then pointed at the turtleducks floating near the center of the pond. There was a mother with five, maybe six babies, and the little ones were fluffy cute creatures impossible for any child to resist. Even Ozai had liked them at Lu Ten's age. 

"Wanna fee tur'leduhs." Lu Ten hadn't quite managed to master pronunciations yet, and while some of the servants would coo over how "cute" it was, it just further annoyed Ozai. The elder rolled his eyes as Lu Ten excitedly toddled over to the edge of the pond, trying to entice the animals to approach by waving a flower he had picked. Stupid child…

For a moment though, Lu Ten nearly slipped, panicked, and flailed to stay upright and Ozai, also panicked, quickly grabbed the child up before he could fall. Just so he wouldn't get yelled at for letting Lu Ten get hurt of course, no other reason. 

But…. A moment later, a dark thought overtook Ozai. They were alone after all… With the same speed he had used to snatch Lu Ten up, Ozai dropped the child into the pond.

Lu Ten shrieked at the top of his tiny lungs, which was shockingly loud, as he was dropped, shocked when he was suddenly in the water. He flailed, still shrieking, trying to keep his head above the surface, not understanding what was happening, just knowing this was bad, scary bad and he wanted it to stop now!

Ozai watched his nephew struggle for a few moments, already thinking of the tragic story he would tell the boy's father, when Lu Ten's ridiculously loud shrieking brought a terrified servant running into the garden. Ozai swore violently under his breath and again scooped the toddler up, hissing when Lu Ten's flailing limbs smacked him as the panicking, sobbing, screaming child was lifted out of the water.

Annoyed at the foiling of his plan, but knowing it would look suspicious otherwise, Ozai mumbled meaningless comforting bullshit to his nephew and slowly, agonizingly slowly, Lu Ten calmed, sniffling and burying his face in Ozai's robes, smearing them with the tears and snot that covered his face, his tiny fingers clinging with a vice like grip to the fabric, occasionally whimpering softly. 

Several servants had arrived by then, all crowded around, only frightening Lu Ten further, the little prince assuming he had done something bad, and at least three had suggested fetching a palace healer, but none had moved, milling uselessly about. And Ozai noticed that one had stepped on, and WAS STILL STANDING ON, his scroll that he had dropped when he had initially moved to catch his nephew. Oh well… he would just have the bitch banished for defacing royal property. 

"Why don't you all get back to your work, you're not actually helping, and I'll just take Lu Ten to the healers myself…" He glared viciously at the assembled servants, who very quickly dispersed. And now that he'd said it, he actually had to. Walking through the halls with the dripping toddler, Ozai sighed heavily. "You need to be more careful around the ponds. What would have happened if I wasn't there to pull you out?"

'Rewrite the narrative, he's three, he won't remember what really happened.' Lu Ten was quietly mumbling an apology from where his face was still hidden in his uncle's robes. And…. That was how Iroh, rather panicked himself, found them, sitting in the healer's room, Lu Ten refusing to let go of Ozai, shrieking violently as one healer tried to pull him away. Ozai felt like all of this shrieking had aged him a decade, and he looked exhausted and miserable, soaking wet and covered in toddler snot. Though, the second Lu Ten saw his father, he immediately released Ozai, bursting into tears and reaching out to Iroh, who grabbed him up before Ozai could blink. 

He would answer questions later… for now, Ozai snuck out while everyone was distracted by the brat. He needed a shower and a very long nap. 

Years later, Lu Ten still believed it was his own fault he had nearly drowned in the turtleduck pond that day….


	2. Friends and Juice are Better than Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is true. But I'm not a six year old, I love tea. So ridiculously much. Give me all the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten hates tea. This chapter is just supposed to be cute. I don't know what I think completely about it yet, but hey. I might edit it a bit later. (The tea idea was from my friend TsukiNaito.)
> 
> There's a couple OCs named in this one, minor characters, they might show up again later, but it's mostly Lu Ten, with Iroh mentioned.
> 
> No warnings this chapter, unless hating tea is something that deeply bothers you.

Despite what everyone thinks, Lu Ten truly despises hot leaf water. His father adores it, Lu Ten does not. The high levels of caffeine make his head hurt, it's too gross… and it smells kinda like old people and flowers. But then again, Lu Ten is six, and he prefers fruit juices that are almost more sugar than juice, all of that fueling his already boundless energy, allowing him to zip from one too quiet palace hallway to another, dodging servants as best he can with shrieking giggles. 

Tea is boring, takes too long. You have to be quiet and sit still and Lu Ten is too young to be patient and always burns his tongue. And if people do talk, they only talk about boring grownup stuff. No, Lu Ten doesn't like tea at all. He likes juice, running, and playing with his friend, Shin'Ya, his bestest friend in the whole wide world, who also likes juice and running and playing.

Right now, the two boys were hiding from Lu Ten's tutor by having climbed up into a tree, the thick branches covered in wide green leaves effectively masking the children from view as they giggled quietly. They hid here often enough that they knew which branches were safe, this was their tree and it was perfect because it was just high enough that they would be out of easy reach even if they were discovered. (The boys didn't realize they weren't quite as sneaky as they thought, and Lu Ten's tutor was simply humoring them, she knew exactly where they were.) 

Eventually the tutor, Hana, "gave up," walking back into the palace and disappearing behind a pillar, staying just out of sight. The boys waited a few minutes, then climbed down from the tree, so proud of themselves that Hana couldn't bring herself to step out and ruin their joy. She just silently walked away, stopping to bow low to Crown Prince Iroh as their paths crossed, unaware that he too had been watching, sipping his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys, let me know what you think!!! Kinda cuts off at the end, I wasn't really sure where to go with this, so.... I really might add on to this one later.


	3. A New Cousin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are complicated in just about every way. Lu Ten understands that they exist and are important. ... And that's pretty much the full extent of his knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Brief mention of a mother's death in childbirth. Storm mentions. Um... a character has concerns for another's health? Couple mentions of childbirth. Still nothing graphic. 
> 
> This is part 1 of 2 about baby Zuko. The first of many situations in which Lu Ten is very excited about Zuko's existence.

Lu Ten has absolutely no concept, at ten years old, of what it takes to acquire a baby, he just knows that his Aunt Ursa is going to have one. Apparently soon. And that brings up all kinds of big scary feelings and questions, and why won't anyone take him seriously?! He just wants some answers! Like, will Aunt Ursa actually be alright? Because. …. Because his mother wasn't when he was born… 

The only person that seems willing to answer his questions is Ursa herself, who seems more and more tired lately, and Lu Ten doesn't really know why, but it still makes him worry. Because Aunt Ursa is nice, and Uncle Ozai is a little less intimidating because of her, maybe? Lu Ten has only recently started to see his uncle as intimidating, maybe because he's so tall and frowns a lot? But Ursa is nice! And her baby is Lu Ten's cousin, and he's very excited at the thought of having a little cousin around to look after and play with and teach firebending and how to convince the palace chefs to give you extra desserts. It's just taking so long!

They are on vacation on Ember Island, or were… but the seasonal monsoons have come early this year, stronger than ever, and they are stuck. They had planned to be home by now, but they cannot risk leaving the island in these storms. It's the middle of the night, during the worst of the storm, that Lu Ten's cousin is born, so tiny and fragile but loud, his newborn wails echoing in the near silent summer home halls. Lu Ten hadn't been able to sleep because of the storm; he wasn't afraid, he had been watching the lightning arch across the skies with wide, fascinated eyes when the wailing cries began.

Sneaking out of his room and down the hall, Lu Ten waited just outside the door, listening to Ursa's tired voice talking to the healers while the baby continued crying, absolutely jumping out of his skin when his father's voice behind him asked what he was doing. Guilt etched into his face, along with a slight pout, Lu Ten turned to see the formerly dark hallway illuminated by a small flame held in his father's palm. 

"... I wanted to make sure Aunt Ursa was going to be okay…" And to see the baby, but he had been worried. Iroh smiled warmly down at his son, Lu Ten was a genuinely sweet child, a seemingly lonely one who had only one or two close friends, so making sure those few people he had was very important to him. "Can… can we see the baby?"

"In the morning, perhaps. Your aunt and cousin need to rest. We'll come back later." Lu Ten only pouted more, but relented, allowing himself to be led back to his room.

"Fine…" It was late anyway, and Lu Ten struggled to cover a sudden yawn. The storm outside was dying down, his aunt and newborn cousin were safe. It would only be a few short hours until he would be allowed to finally meet the new little prince, he could be patient. Lu Ten was back in his room, his eyes falling closed before he could even finish that last thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please do tell me what you think. Comments are appreciated, and will be replied to as long as they're not mean-spirited hate. 
> 
> All your support really does mean the world to me. I've literally never imagined I'd be able to put out a chapter a day of anything. So thank you to everyone!
> 
> If you want to talk on Tumblr, about literally anything, you can find me @am-i-jeanne . I'm very curious to know which ideas people want to read so after Zuko part 2, I might find a way to make a poll for the next chapter or 2? Don't know yet, we'll see! 😀


	4. Meeting the Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Zuko!!!! Again!! Like he's actually in this chapter. This one is cute too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Um, brief mention of health concern? That's really it? 
> 
> This was just supposed to be cute.

Lu Ten hadn't actually been allowed to see his new baby cousin for a full week after his birth, and he was getting more and more anxious about it. Every time he asked his father, or one of the servants, his requests were brushed aside with vague excuses. Oh, Ursa and the baby needed rest. It wasn't a good time now. Ozai and Ursa probably didn't want visitors. 

'The healers say the baby might not make it…. Born too early…' He was sure he hadn't been meant to hear that, but the servants didn't always watch what they said around Lu Ten. They didn't think he was listening, he was ten after all. Those words scared him, but he tried to keep the fears hidden. He wasn't supposed to have heard. 

Finally, he was tired of worrying about the baby, and asked his father. It had been a week. Iroh had initially looked shocked at the questions, but smiled down at his son, reassuring Lu Ten that the baby, newly named Zuko, would be just fine. And yes, they could go see him. 

So now Lu Ten was dragging himself up to sit next to his aunt on a soft cushion, golden eyes huge with excitement, and a little fear, as tiny, fragile baby Zuko was settled into his arms. The infant initially whined, squirming, not terribly happy away from his mother, and Lu Ten looked up at his aunt in immediate concern. A little hurt too, because he had been so happy to meet Zuko before…

Ursa just laughed softly, reaching out to correct Lu Ten's hold, helping him support the baby's head better and Zuko's squirming settled, his soft whines being replaced by quiet, curious coos as he gazes up at his cousin with bright amber eyes. And Lu Ten is fascinated by the tiny face looking up at him, he's so cute! 

Zuko somehow works a tiny hand out of his blanket, reaching up to Lu Ten and, somehow managing to shift the baby to a secure position, gently holding onto that tiny hand, drawing a happy squeal from baby Zuko. Lu Ten smiled sweetly at him, leaning down to press the softest of kisses to the top of his head, whispering, "I love you, Zuko. And I promise, I'm always going to take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... planning the next chapter to either be more Lu Ten with itty bitty Zuko, or Lu Ten and itty bitty Zuko meeting baby Azula? Let me know which you would rather want?


	5. A Lot to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a lot he wants to say. Lu Ten is more than willing to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this time, guys. I really don't think there's anything here that could be upsetting, but if there is, let me know and I'll tag it. I really don't mind adding tags if I need to.

"Lulu!!!" 

Lu Ten sighed heavily, over dramatically, drawing a fit of squealing giggles from a very tiny Zuko. That was one of the only things Zuko knew how to say so far, along with mama, dada, no, and the ever popular mine. And yeah, it was kinda cute, especially with the way Zuko's eyes would light up immediately after seeing his cousin, absolutely shrieking that god awful nickname and holding out his tiny arms, making grabby hands at Lu Ten and demanding to be held. 

Lu Ten was literally unable to resist scooping up his baby cousin and hugging him tight. Every. Single. Time. No matter the mood he had been in before, Zuko's joy managed to replace it. Even now, after he was done being a dramatic little brat, Lu Ten lifted Zuko up into his arms, laughing while the baby flailed his arms for a moment before deciding he'd rather just cling onto his cousin's robes. 

Zuko looked up at Lu Ten, babbling unintelligibly, and Lu Ten just smiled at him, nodding encouragingly, occasionally gasping or asking something along the lines of "really now?" It was impossible to tell what Zuko meant, but it clearly made him happy to be acknowledged. He continued babbling until getting distracted by a servant moving past the two boys, his eyes huge with wonder as he followed the woman's movements down the hall, blinking as she disappeared and he was left alone again with just Lu Ten. 

"Alright. Well, if that's all you have to tell me, I have to go back to studying." Lu Ten moved to set Zuko down so that he could toddle back off to the previously abandoned set of blocks that had been left out for him. The nurse assigned to Zuko had stepped out of the room for a moment while Lu Ten was there, and had just returned, so his cousin wouldn't be left unsupervised. But Zuko, realizing he was about to be left behind, cried out, clinging tighter to Lu Ten and hiding his face against his cousin's neck, whimpering softly. "Oh, no? You want me to stay?"

Zuko looked up at him with watery eyes, and Lu Ten knew he wouldn't be leaving any time soon. Those eyes very nearly broke his heart. He'd just have one of the servants fetch his books for him. "Alright, I'll stay. I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just realizing there's not a lot of actual dialogue. It's definitely one of my weak points. 
> 
> Anyway..... I have a second pseud, and I was thinking about adding some slightly more... mature? stories on that one? Not really connected to this, but I mean, I'm doing a lot of writing about Lu Ten, there's definitely a few ideas for him as an adult that I have that I don't really want in this collection. But if anyone is interested in that, for him, or any if the ALTA or LOK characters, let me know, and I'll see what I can do.


	6. The Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula is here. Zuko is over this whole "sibling" thing. Lu Ten is just happy he's not the only royal child anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Childbirth is discussed. Brief mention of Lu Ten's mother's death. Like, it's just a passing thing, but still.

Zuko was two, getting close to three, when his baby sister was born. And he was not happy about it. The new baby had started taking his mother's attention off of him months before she was born, and seemed to be all anyone would ever talk about. He didn't want a baby sister! He wanted Mommy to pay attention to him again!

Lu Ten, however, was an only child whose mother had died giving birth to him. And he had adored Zuko from the moment he met his little cousin. So… Lu Ten was rather happy to be getting another. He had always seen Zuko more as a much younger brother anyway, and now as far as he was concerned, Lu Ten was getting a little sister too. 

So while Ursa was in labor, during the middle of the day, a much more auspicious sign than Zuko's late stormy night birth, Zuko pouted and whined, all while Lu Ten tried to keep him entertained. It had already been hours, the whole process beginning the night before and Lu Ten had kept Zuko with him through the night. Zuko wasn't just upset to not be the center of attention, he was scared, people were keeping him away from Mommy and he didn't understand why, except that it was the baby's fault somehow. 

But Zuko felt much safer, much calmer curled up next to Lu Ten to sleep, and that was just fine with Lu Ten. He was used to Zuko taking naps on him, and at least this time he didn't get drooled on. But now Zuko was very much awake and he wanted to see his Mommy! No amount of trying to distract the toddler with stories or games or toys was working and Lu Ten was on the verge of giving up when there was a sudden flurry of activity in the halls. 

Scooping Zuko up, Lu Ten went to investigate, and sure enough, he could hear a sound he recognized as baby crying. With Zuko's head resting on his shoulder, Lu Ten followed the noise, and flow of servants rushing past, to its source, to find his aunt in the healer's rooms, surprised to actually be allowed in. A nurse briefly stopped him by the door to remind Lu Ten not to be too loud, and he took the opportunity to ask about not being sent away. 

Ursa had had a much harder time having Zuko because of being away from the palace, the storm, and some other unknown reasons, but the little princess, though slow, had been an easy delivery, and while Ursa was very tired, she seemed to be looking forward to introducing Zuko to the new baby. 

Zuko whined a little as Lu Ten sat him on his mother's bed near Ursa, but quickly stopped, eyes going wide with curiosity as the baby made a quiet sound. He crawled forward to actually see her, and immediately his little face scrunched up in thought. Ursa laughed softly, reaching out with one hand to brush her fingers over his cheek, looking over to Lu Ten and beckoning her nephew closer. 

Lu Ten stepped in closer, looking down at the baby girl's tiny face, her eyes closed, lips just barely parted as she breathed. The princess had already decided she was tired of being awake and was enjoying her first nap. She looked very much like Zuko had the first time Lu Ten had seen him, a little pinker maybe, but the face shape was almost the same. 

"What's her name, Aunt Ursa?" Beside him, Zuko was pouting again, and Lu Ten reached up to ruffle his hair. 

"Azula. Princess Azula. Zuko, you two are going to have to watch out for her. Can you do that?"

Zuko, his face suddenly full of as much determination as a two, almost three, year old can possess, nodded fiercely. Lu Ten merely nodded once. He had already sworn to protect and love one baby cousin, he would gladly do this same for another. And for any others that might follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter a day thing is harder than I thought to keep up with, ya know? But... it's really lowering all of my anxieties and I am willingly writing for the first time in years. So... I'll do what I can. Um. I have one more idea currently fleshed out, then idk what to do next for sure, but I'm sure I'll think of something. Might have to go down to once every few days, or once a week. Because I just don't think this is sustainable.


	7. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula bonding with Lu Ten. Their relationship is always really difficult to me, so I wanted to try writing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute, no warnings. And sorry, no Zuko. I think he gets a mention, but this one is all Lu Ten and baby Azula.

She wobbles on unsteady feet, determination bright in her sunshine eyes as she stares ahead, and immediately falls flat on her face, loud sobs echoing through the room as she smacks down on the floor. Lu Ten, just barely out of reach, was too slow to catch his baby cousin, and quickly scoops her up, his own eyes wide with alarm as he tries to calm her. 

"I'm sorry, Zula… I'm sorry, but it's okay, you're okay." By now, he's gotten used to calming Zuko down when he'd fall, so it's just a matter of making sure that Azula is okay. Her sobs slowly fade to whines, to occasional whimpers while he continues speaking to her in a soft, soothing voice, gently patting a hand against her back. Once she's calm, Lu Ten sets her back on the ground again. "Alright, try again. You can do it, Azula."

She shrieks something at him, but giggles immediately after, so he's fairly certain that means she's happy, and watches while her tiny hands latch onto a low chair and drag herself slowly, unsteadily, back to her feet. Just like before. She looks over at him, more uncertain now, but he's closer this time, and reaches out a hand to her. She grabs it without hesitation.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she moves one foot forward, then another, clinging so tightly to Lu Ten's hand he can feel her nails digging into his skin. But she continues, until she reaches him, tumbling forward onto his lap with another shriek. Again, she is scooped up and hugged close, this time triumphantly. 

A small part of Lu Ten's mind laments that the baby's parents have so little time to spend with her or her brother that HE has to be the one here for such milestones, but in the end, he's glad to be here. 

"Good job, Zula! I knew you could do it!" He hugs her tighter, feeling pride mixed with a little sadness, and whispers to her, even knowing she probably doesn't understand, "I'm never going to let you fall again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anymore. I wanted to go at least a full week posting once a day, I'll probably start spacing it out from here. But I literally have no idea what I'm doing, so.... I only have one shot planned right now, and this one was actually just an out of nowhere thing, because I'm not quite ready to write the planned one yet. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the support, you guys are great.


	8. First Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorts of each royal child's first time firebending. All in one chapter, cause I didn't feel like splitting it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: So many fire mentions, like... I think I triggered my own isssues writing Azula's part, so read at your own risk (she's totally fine.) Umm... adults being douchebags to Zuko... minor injuries. No one is majorly hurt throughout this chapter, all the children are safe. 
> 
> I thought this might be an interesting idea, just to re-imagine it maybe, how each child started. I don't know.

First Flames - Lu Ten, Azula, and Zuko 

Lu Ten is five when he first sparks a flame. At first, he's overjoyed by it, the little flame flickering like a tiny heartbeat cradled in his palms. All is well, until he is distracted by a loud noise in the hall, losing his concentration, the tiny flame flaring out at his sudden jolt. 

Just as quickly, the flames are smothered by a pair of larger hands covering his own, and the teary eyed, scared child looks up to see his father, and thinks for the briefest second he sees fear in his eyes too. But Iroh calms much more quickly, releasing Lu Ten's hands and turning them, checking for any injuries; there are none. The little prince is lucky. 

"You're alright, my son. We will find you a tutor so you can start learning. But until then, you cannot play with fire on your own. Now you can see how easy it is to lose control?" Lu Ten nods dutifully, promising he won't practice alone anymore until he's learned. He craves the feeling of that tiny heartbeat, but he's learned how to be cautious.   
_____________________________________

Azula's first flames are accidental, and terrifying. Awakening from a nightmare at the age of two, the tiny toddler somehow manages to set her nursery curtains on fire. Her cries are loud enough to alert her nursemaid that something is wrong, but when the woman opens the door, she's horrified to find the rest of the nursery beginning to catch. She grabs Azula from her bed, rushes her out of the room and deposits her just outside the door to Zuko's. 

By now, more servants are awake, running around trying to contain the blaze. Azula is still screaming, and Zuko is awake, trying to usher her into his room to keep her safe. She's clinging tightly to her older brother, hiccupping sobs while Zuko wraps a soft blanket around her shoulders, trying to mimic Lu Ten's methods of comforting Azula when she's upset. His voice is trembling too much with his own fear. 

Rumors spread faster than truth can, and soon the entire palace is a blur of panic, both Ursa and Ozai frantic to find out exactly what happened as rumors of an assassination attempt swirl. When they do reach Zuko's room, the relief is almost palpable. Zuko has finally managed to calm Azula down, the two siblings curled up together under a blanket, peacefully asleep. 

Everything ends well. The nursemaid was able to alert actual firebender servants quickly enough to keep the fire from spreading to other rooms, and once they started looking at the damage, it was becoming clearer what had happened. Ozai was ecstatic, Azula would be a prodigy. Ursa was just happy that her babies were safe, and further relieved that there was no one that wanted to hurt them. 

Azula soaked in the extra attention from her father, thrilled to have it, though not fully understanding. She was two, and training would have to wait, but when she began, surely she would surpass them all.   
_____________________________________

Zuko is six, and still not producing more than barely there sparks. Frustrated with his lack of progress, Ozai has been pushing for his tutors to use ever more extreme methods. Iroh doesn't approve, and neither for that matter does Lu Ten. 

The sixteen year old Second Prince takes Zuko out just before dawn one day, before his tutors would come to get him to start training. Their methods are not working, but then again, none of Lu Ten's tutors have yelled at him that much, called him such awful names… it all seems highly counterproductive. 

"Alright, sit down. I know it's early, I'll get you breakfast after we're done, okay? Whatever you want." That does it. Zuko perks up at the promise of a treat, and spirits, he's still just the most adorable little thing… Lu Ten's heart melts. "Now hold your hands out, palms up, and focus."

Lu Ten summons up a small flame, carefully holding it over Zuko's open hands, slowly handing it off to his cousin, but ready to snatch it back should it look like Zuko can't handle it. He doesn't have to worry, Zuko's eyes widen in wonder as the small flame hovers above his palms, gasping. "It feels like a heartbeat."

"Yeah, it does. Fire is alive, Zuko. And it feeds on our feelings. So when you're upset, it's harder to control. And right now, you can't at all, right? It only makes it harder when your teacher yells at you?" Zuko nods immediately, and Lu Ten hates that. "Well, they're teaching you wrong. Let me help you."

So they spend the rest of the morning working together, and by the end of it, Zuko is not only producing real flames, but sustained blasts that he can hold for up to ten seconds, such drastic improvement Lu Ten almost can't believe it. 

Ozai looks unimpressed when Zuko shows him, but fires the current tutor, and doesn't replace him. Lu Ten and Zuko continue their lessons, Zuko continues to improve, right up until Lu Ten leaves for Ba Sing Se. Zuko's improvement grinds to almost a complete halt as a new, harsher tutor replaces his cousin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to post this tonight, I finished it earlier than I expected to, so... here ya go, guys.


	9. Sick Days are No Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fire Flu season, and Lu Ten isn't feeling very good today. Poor baby. He'll be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter is about a sick character. It is mild, but it is discussed throughout the entire chapter. Typical flu/cold symptoms mentioned frequently. There's a mention of a character being given a drink with herbs to make him sleep, it's strictly for medicinal purposes. He's fine, like he's actually fine at the end.
> 
> Read at your own risk though.
> 
> Also, Shin'Ya, Lu Ten's friend, has decided he's going to be making more frequent random appearances, so... for a bit of there older misadventures, I wrote a one-shot about their first date *spoiler, my boys apparently caught feelings...*.

Rewind the clock with me, readers. A few years back in time. Again.

Lu Ten is six, and curled up under a massive pile of blankets, sniffling, shivering with a raging fever. Nothing serious, the healers tell his father, a few days bed rest, an easy to digest, mostly liquid diet, and several doses of awful tasting medicine, and he will be just fine. 

The healers have set up a vaporizer of sorts, keeping a heavy blanket of steam in the room. The steam did help soothe his sore throat, but also made him sweat more, and it was hard to sleep when he was sweating and shivering and sniffling and just not having a good time. He wasn't allowed to see his friends either, but even if he was, Lu Ten was too tired to play anyway. 

He rolled over, bored out of his mind, too awake because of the shivering to sleep, too achy to move, but too tired to do anything else. He just bundled himself deeper in his blankets, pouting. Bored. Sad. Sick… he heard a noise, and he sat up quickly, regretting the fast movement as it made him a little dizzy. It was just his father.

Iroh came to sit on the edge of Lu Ten's bed, gently brushing his fingers through the child's sweat dampened hair, less worried by the glassiness in his eyes than he had been the day before when he'd first noticed it. The healers were rarely wrong, and while Lu Ten wasn't visibly better yet, he wasn't worse. 

Lu Ten sat up, leaned against his father, a soft, miserable groan falling from his lips, the sound a little rougher from his sore throat. Iroh smiled grimly; Lu Ten wasn't happy to see him because he was here to make him take the nasty medicine. 

"If you'll take it quickly, you can have some of the juice you like after, the healers said it would be alright." Well…. That spoke Lu Ten's language a little better, bribing with sweets. He nodded with an equally grim look, steeling himself for the horrid flavor, somewhere between sickly sweet berries and what the little prince could only imagine feet would taste like. Not. Good. He grimaced immediately, hissing in response to the flavor, and gulped down the provided glass of juice. 

As previously stated, juice is Lu Ten's favorite, and it was a very welcome change after the mostly bland broth and porridge he had been given since the healers had first seen him yesterday. Too sweet, probably, but wonderful, and while he finished it too quickly, Lu Ten enjoyed every drop of it. 

He yawned widely, not knowing this as he was six, but the healers only let him have the juice because they could mix some herbs in to help him sleep better. His eyes already heavy, Lu Ten drifted off to sleep, out before his father had even left the room.  
_____________________________________

Two days later, Lu Ten was back on his feet, much faster than anyone had expected, the very picture of health, running around in the gardens with Shin'Ya, giggling cutely.

Nothing ever managed to keep the little prince down for long, not even the seasonal fire flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm....
> 
> I wrote this to help.... process through my feelings going into this week... I have some medical tests coming up in a few days, I'm very scared, I'm hoping they'll go this well, but... I don't know. It's just... it's all really unsure right now, and I'm kind of grasping at anything I can to get a sense of peace going in, and most things I've tried aren't working. 
> 
> My doctor did say this was all just precautionary, there's probably nothing, but better safe than sorry? Which... doesn't comfort me much... because if there's nothing, then I have no explanation for what's wrong, ya know? 
> 
> Anyway... that's... that's where this chapter came from. I'm... going to try and get some more ideas together over the next few days, see what happens, and... keep everyone updated. I don't know if anyone cares, but... I don't know.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who has read and left kudos and bookmarked and commented so far.


	10. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Festivals and First Dates. I mean, it's fine to have not read it first, might be a little confusing? But Festivals was meant as a stand-alone side story, and this will fall under my short stories and is important set up for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...
> 
> Teenagers on a date? A couple quick kisses, no sexual content? It's all very innocent. I think there's 1 swear near the end, but I mean... if that's what you're bothered by, here's your warning. There's 1 swear near the end. 
> 
> Ah!!! Warning for the end note! If medical talk bothers you, DON'T READ IT! It's not really graphic, but like, I don't want to upset anyone by not putting this here. 
> 
> This was supposed to be kinda cute. In celebration of getting the all clear back from my medical tests (that was fast....) Probably need a few more tests, but they should be minor. Anyway!!! Lu Ten gets a second date!!

Two weeks had passed since the festival, two weeks of Lu Ten and Shin'Ya trying to navigate exactly what their relationship was now? Finally settling on yes, they really really did want to try dating. Just to see if it would work out. Casually. And if not, they could very quickly try to backpedal to friendship again. The whole "I think I love you" thing might complicate that, but it had always been true, even in a more platonic sense, and they both knew it. It was just… ya know, figuring out how dating worked? 

Because if anyone thought for one moment that because Lu Ten was a prince that meant he had any natural grace and charm, they were wrong. Oh, he was cute. And yeah, the kind of awkwardness had a charm of its own, but he was no fairytale prince. (Shin'Ya personally thought that made him even better, but he was very biased.)

So it fell to him to ask Lu Ten on another date, after watching said prince verbally trip over himself for at least a full five minutes, which just ended with a heavy dramatic sigh and very bright, pitiful, golden eyes begging him for help. Shin'Ya was merciful. Nothing too over the top, because they were keeping things casual for a while (though Lu Ten being so adorably nervous spoke to a resolve that might be more than either originally planned for.)   
_____________________________________

It had taken maybe 15 minutes to sneak out of the palace, dodging servants and of course his family, but Lu Ten had made it. … Late. He could tell by the nervous way Shin'Ya tapped his foot while he stood waiting for him. Aw, that was sweet. And he felt a little guilty for making him worry, but all traces of worry, of any negative emotion were wiped off Shin'Ya's face when he saw Lu Ten, eyes lighting up and momentarily freezing Lu Ten in place, breath caught in his chest. 'Ah, there's nothing casual about this, is there?' It only lasted a moment, and then everything felt normal again. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to have to answer a million questions about where I was going, it might have been faster to just deal with the questions…" Shin'Ya waved off the concern, slipping his hand into Lu Ten's and leading the prince away from the palace. They weren't going far, couldn't without a massive security issue being raised, but both were dressed in relatively plain clothes, the colors closer to orange-ish browns than the noble reds and golds, they would blend easily.   
_____________________________________

The second date turned out to be rather similar to the first, street food and wandering through the same streets, just not nearly as late. The sun had only just started to set, painting the sky with vibrant hues. The teenagers watched it set, feeling the slight dimming of their power as the light disappeared. It would return to full strength when the sun rose the next morning, and it wasn't truly enough to hurt anyway. 

But the encroaching darkness was a sign that they needed to return to their homes, Lu Ten especially as he'd actually snuck out. Still hand in hand, the boys retraced their steps back to the palace walls, and sure enough, Lu Ten's absence had been noted, and there was someone (his guard…) waiting for him. Ah well, he'd just be sure to at least inform HIM next time. Before Shin'Ya could leave, Lu Ten's grip tightened on his hand. 

"So… maybe we can go on another date, next week?" Shin'Ya stopped, blinked, then smiled, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Lu Ten's lips. 

"I mean, you see me every day, but yeah. Next week." 

"Hey, don't laugh, I'm trying!" He had been laughing, which resulted in a gentle punch to the shoulder and a pout from his prince, harder laughter and another punch that he dodged. Lu Ten sighed heavily, so obviously put upon by his troublesome boyfriend, but moved to kiss him just as quickly. That wasn't dodged. "Next week. And, yes, I will be seeing you tomorrow, when I very publicly kick your ass in a sparring session. Now, goodnight, don't get in trouble."

"Good luck with that. And goodnight, Lu Ten." Both boys were smiling as they parted. It had been a good night indeed, they were hoping that predicted a good future for them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha... this went through a few iterations, and I think this was the best one. I was originally going to include something about potential arranged marriages and Lu Ten setting up a couple of the girls he was introduced to that also are gay, or maybe bi? Haven't fully fleshed that idea out yet, might if anyone is curious. 
> 
> Side note: apparently my dumb self gave myself a minor skull fracture as a child and it was never noticeable enough to worry about because we only just learned about it with the results of the CT scan. OLD, old thing, I'm thinking I was probably 5 when this happened if it was caused by the event, my own childhood stupidity, so... yeah. I'm probably iron deficient... yeah.... much better than what I was worried about though so.
> 
> Comment if you liked it, or didn't I guess, just treat my awkward little stories gently. They're just kinda fun to write, ya know? Let me know what you think. Thanks, guys!


	11. Yumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly an introduction of a random idea I had, and I decided to just test it out. Lu Ten gets a group of Yuyan Archers. This focuses primarily on one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know, I was having trouble deciding exactly what I wanted my next short to be. But... I really kind of like the idea of this character, and I wanted to add in the Yuyan without taking too much attention from the main plot. So Yumi and her group get a short. I do plan on having her show up occasionally, she and Lu Ten are bros, there's nothing romantic going on, they're just bros. 
> 
> I don't think there's any warnings for this chapter? Um... oh, discussion of children being abandoned? Adopted, sort of? I don't know, it might sound cult like, in a way, whoops?

She had seen him a few times, all from a distance, catlike green-gold eyes locking in on the Prince as soon as he would arrive at the school. She was curious, but refused to let her curiosities distract her. Being female, and on the smaller side, she had to work harder than her male classmates to prove herself. 

Her name was Yumi, and she was fourteen years old, nearly old enough to receive her Yuyan tattoo. If she could prove she had earned it. Yumi wasn't the only girl in her year group, she was one of ten, each equally terrifying in their intensity. And she had been training at the Yuyan school for nine years, ever since her parents dropped her at the gates. (This apparently happened often… mostly peasant families who couldn't afford younger children.) She had no memory of her family, of her name before she came here, she was just Yumi, one of fifty Yuyan candidates, and she was the best. 

The fifty were fearless, near master archers, and loyal only to each other, and whichever officer they would eventually be assigned to. So… is that why Prince Lu Ten is here? Yumi had heard, through eavesdropping on the officers, that he had begun his military training. (Eavesdropping was encouraged. The Yuyan were more than just archers, they were skilled assassins, masters of stealth, if they got caught, there were consequences (kitchen duty mostly…) if not, they were to report on what they learned weekly.)

Lu Ten was watching her now, while she notched an arrow and sighted her target, a minuscule red circle painted on a blue target. If she's off by even a millimeter, she'll miss. She fires, and her aim is dead on. She lowers her bow, and walks to fetch her arrow, and the ten others she has fired at other targets. No misses, even with a royal audience. Only after did she let her catlike eyes drift up to the prince. He was staring with wide eyes, fascinated. But then, he's looking away, nodding in response to something, glancing back before he leaves. Yumi pretends she isn't interested. She unstrings her bow, and leaves the practice field.   
_____________________________________

Her suspicions were right, they are to be assigned to the Princeling. They'll spend the next two years completing their training at the palace, no Yuyan tattoos for them. Yet. If they return, they'll undoubtedly be granted them. But as Lu Ten's personal archer unit, they can't afford to be so conspicuously marked. For now, the next month will be spent determining the second in command. Yumi wants that position, she wants the recognition for her years of work, her skill. 

And how is the second in command picked? A series of tests, the most amusing of which is essentially a high stakes game of Capture the Flag, the last test, between the vest two options. Yumi and a boy a year older than her, uncreatively named Lee. Lee is a brilliant strategist, not to be underestimated, but he's more hesitant to take greater risks, and his methods of running and hiding, retreating to fight on "their terms," are getting predictable. Yumi uses a more brutal approach, and manages to surprise and overwhelm Lee. She's proved herself well, unafraid to do what must be done. 

(Important note: Lee's name was most definitely NOT Lee before, he doesn't remember what it originally was either, but on the day he arrived, he just got stuck being renamed by the single most uncreative officer at the school. Every child was renamed. Who they were is unimportant. They are to be Yuyan, that is all that matters.)  
_____________________________________

Yumi and the forty-nine arrive at the palace, and she is formally introduced to Lu Ten. He's certainly no Prince Charming, only fifteen himself, and suddenly much shyer than he's ever been. She briefly wonders if he's got a crush, she hopes not. It would only be a distraction for them both, but very quickly learns, to her absolute relief, that he doesn't. Yumi doesn't completely understand her relief, she just chooses to accept that no matter how attractive Lu Ten, or Lee, are, she feels nothing. (Though there is a maid that is very pretty that makes her feel like she's full of butterflies whenever Yumi sees her. She doesn't completely understand that either, because there are pretty girls in her year group too, but she's never felt this way before.)  
_____________________________________

Lu Ten quickly becomes a close friend, and through the next few years before Ba Sing Se, they see each other through so much, joyous moments and agonizing ones. The prince comes to trust Yumi with his life, and she refuses to break that trust, swearing on her life that she would follow him anywhere, even into Hell. She had no idea how right she was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't very cute, I'm sorry, I'll work up something with the Royal Cousins or Lu Ten and his boyfriend soon, I just couldn't get them to cooperate today. Only Yumi wanted to be written. 
> 
> (And I tried really hard to not make her Mary Sue-ish... she doesn't have blue hair or ghost powers, the boys don't all want her, I tried.)
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think. If this is a completely dumb concept, I might just leave it out, I don't know. The Yuyan are cool, and there's not enough content for them.


	12. Are Crayons a Thing in ATLA?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arts and Crafts time for the Fire Babies! Can Lu Ten keep Azula from eating all the crayons? Do either of those kids even know how to draw? ... I don't know, we'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I didn't know what else to call this one, it's been a time. So... warnings? Um... a toddler is mentioned to have chewed a few crayons, and the very last sentence may be a little sad, but... everyone is fine, mostly happy. It's little kids drawing pictures.

Lu Ten sat on cold tiles, his legs folded under him, bright golden eyes watching his little cousins closely. The toddlers (Zuko was four, Azula two) each had a scrap of paper in front of them, a giant mound of colors scattered across a low table. Azula had to be watched more closely, because at this point she had tried to eat no less than five of the colorful wax sticks and Lu Ten was making sure she was about to try it again with another.

At the moment, Azula had a bright purple stick in her hands and was clumsily dragging it over her paper, creating lots of intersecting lines, but no real discernible shapes, she didn't really know her shapes yet. But Zuko was at least attempting stick-like figures over on his paper; one taller in the middle with two smaller on either side. The typical smiling sun in a corner and a row of green "grass" and colored circles that were probably supposed to be flowers along the bottom. Adorable. 

Azula suddenly screeched as her color snapped in her hand, her grip and the pressure she put on it too much. She tossed the wax stick across the room with another, frustrated shriek, and then pouted down at her paper, big angry tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

"Hey, 'Zula, what's wrong?" Lu Ten reached out to her and she flung herself into his arms, overdramatic already it seemed. Lu Ten just hugged her close, trying to calm her back down.

"Bad color… LuLu… bad color…" God, that nickname was awful, and Lu Ten really hoped that his cousins would grow out of it soon…

"Okay, let's try a different color then. And don't press down on it sound hard, the wax breaks pretty easily." Azula sniffled, looking back down at the pile of colors, and picked up a dark green this time, trying to be more careful like Lu Ten said. 

Once she was settled, Lu Ten moved to stand and picked up the broken pieces of the purple stick Azula had thrown. He sat back down next to her, glancing over at Zuko, but the boy was perfectly content. 

"Watch this, 'Zula. Just cause it's not in one piece anymore doesn't mean you can't use it, it still works." Lu Ten picked up one of the wax pieces and drew a small star on the corner of Azula's paper. Her eyes went wide in absolute wonder and she looked from Lu Ten down to the paper then back a few times. Also adorable. "See, not such a bad color, is it?"

Azula quickly discarded the green in favor of the small purple pieces, clearly thrilled that her apparent favorite color still "worked." And Lu Ten relaxed back again to just keep watch over both her and Zuko. Everything was calm after that until Ursa arrived, both children scrambling up to show their mother their drawings. Ursa dutifully praised each, and Lu Ten stayed where he was, just watching, trying to ignore the very small part of him that was jealous he had never been able to run to his own mother with pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to get my crap together and actually edit my first chapter for the main story, I do have it. But things have changed and I need to fix it to reflect that. 
> 
> I am planning to write an introduction chapter for Shin'Ya, because he certainly has an important role in this story. I'll try to get that done soon. And maybe, like I think I've mentioned a couple times, a chapter about some of the girls that Lu Ten was introduced to as potential marriage options. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, everyone, really! I can't even believe the response to this, you're all awesome Again, thanks.


	13. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko had a pretty bad scare at the ocean. Lu Ten can sympathize, and wants to try and help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I finally wrote a new chapter!!! Heh, it's been a time, and I'm very sorry. 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Warnings: Vague implications to the time when both Lu Ten and Zuko nearly drowned. But no details. Lots of water mentions, ocean specifically. Everyone is safe, no one is in danger or hurt.

Zuko whimpered just a little, not terribly happy about being in the water, and looked up at Lu Ten, who had a very firm grasp on his hands, for reassurance. The ocean was scary now! And Zuko liked watching the pretty waves, but he wasn’t so sure about being this close. The salty ocean spray hit him in the face and he sputtered, falling back against Lu Ten’s legs, and was quickly pulled back to his feet by his cousin. “Hey, you’re okay, Zuko, I’m not letting you go.” 

Lu Ten did actually understand Zuko’s fear very well. He himself had been hesitant to get close to the edges of the turtleduck ponds, or to wander into the tides of the ocean on Ember Island during vacations, for at least two or three years after the incident when he was three years old. That’s one of the reasons why he was sticking so close to Zuko now. His little cousin was four, and as much time as they spent on Ember Island, it wasn’t safe for him to not know how to swim. 

They were in a slightly more sheltered section of the beach, where the waves didn’t hit very hard, only lapping at the shore. Currently at Lu Ten’s leg’s. And with the water as calm as it was here, it seemed like a good place to get Zuko comfortable with being near the water again. His little cousin looked up at him again, his little face still unsure, but there was so much trust in his eyes, and Lu Ten absolutely would not do anything to break that trust. 

“We’re just gonna stay in this area here, okay? We don’t even have to actually try swimming today if you don’t want to.” Lu Ten scooped Zuko up and moved away from the water a bit, setting him down on the sand and sitting down next to him. Zuko’s little face was so serious as he nodded, his bottom lip sticking out as he pouted just a little. Lu Ten resisted the urge to laugh, sure that it would hurt Zuko’s feelings, even though it was just a reaction to how utterly cute he is. “You know, I was scared of the water too when I was your age?” 

Zuko’s eyes went wide with a million questions, and Lu Ten could almost read them on his face: ‘Lu Ten was scared? Lu Ten isn’t scared of anything? Right?’ He reached up and brushed the soft dark strands of Zuko’s hair away from his face. “No, I really was. Because I had something happen to me too. And it did make me really afraid for a while, but… I got jealous of all my friends being able to swim and I couldn’t because I was too scared… And I learned, even though I really didn’t like it at first.” It was honestly more complicated than that, and had involved a very long, tear filled talk with his father, but that was the basis of what had happened. “So I’m not going to make you, because I don’t want you to be scared, but if you do want to learn, I can teach you.” 

Zuko was watching him with awe in his eyes, and he stood up, taking a few steps towards the water’s edge. He still seemed a little afraid, but he turned back to Lu Ten with so much determination in his eyes and his stance… Lu Ten smiled and stood, walking after him. 

“I wanna learn. Like you did.”

“Let’s get started then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll eventually get to the "arranged marriage negotiations" idea, and the introduction chapter for Shin'Ya. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think.


	14. Introducing Shin'Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I promised I would write it. And a few ideas struck me, so here's a bit of a deeper look at Shin'Ya. I'm sure he'll show up some more, but I really wanted to get this out while the ideas were fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Umm teenagers in a romantic relationship, but nothing sexual. Just kisses.

Shin'Ya was born the second son to noble parents, three months before Lu Ten. His father was an adviser to Firelord Azulon, his mother's family was full of high ranking officers. It almost felt as if the stars aligned when this boy was born, the perfect companion for a prince. No one had expected just how close they would become. 

Shin'Ya and Lu Ten actually met when they were two, the boys left to play in the palace gardens while under the watchful eyes of Shin'Ya's mother during a meeting between the boys' fathers. Up until that point, Lu Ten hadn't had any actual friends, he was a shy child, more prone to clinging to and hiding behind his father than actually letting himself be seen, but the second he was left with Shin'Ya, something just clicked. Within minutes, the two were already friends, toddling around happily and shrieking out almost words. It was precious. 

_____________________________________

At six, the two were a holy terror to their shared tutors. Skipping out on lessons and sneaking desserts from the kitchens. They were inseparable. They loved each other more than anything, but in that sweet, childlike way, with all the awe and wonder and innocence of their still very young age. 

_____________________________________

Shin'Ya realized he wasn't like all the other boys his age when he was twelve, and they had all started talking about pretty girls. He didn't see it, girls were fine, but they were just girls… he never felt his heart speed up looking at a girl the way it did when he looked at Lu Ten. And he had noticed recently that… Lu Ten was actually really pretty, especially his eyes. Especially when he was happy, they glowed like the sun when he smiled… 

Shin'Ya knew he was gay, that wasn't the hardest, scariest part to accept. It was the realization that he was in love with Lu Ten that scared him. Because what if Lu Ten didn't feel the same?

_____________________________________

(There was never anything to worry about. Lu Ten was having his own minor crisis with his own realizations at roughly the same time. Though Lu Ten had realized earlier he was attracted to men, but… there's no real reason to discuss HOW he figured that out, he would rather just let it be forgotten… it was a horrifyingly embarrassing crush and he would never. Ever. Tell. ANYONE. About it. Ever!)

_____________________________________

"When we're old enough," Shin'Ya whispers the words, not brave enough to meet Lu Ten's eyes, one of his hands gently holding Lu Ten's, tracing his fingertips across his palm, "maybe we could get married."

Lu Ten stares at him, completely shocked, not at all having expected that to be the next words out of his boyfriend's mouth. They were sixteen, and still considered too young, no matter how in love they were, how sure they were. 

There was so much more to it than just their age, Lu Ten would have to marry strategically, would have to ensure that there was an heir to follow him to the throne. And unfortunately, marrying Shin'Ya couldn't provide that. But there was nothing in this world that would make him give Shin'Ya up, that much he was sure of. 

Shin'Ya finally looks up at Lu Ten, so much fear in his eyes, but it's washed away in an instant by Lu Ten pulling him close, kissing him softly, sweetly, pouring every ounce of his love into that one point of contact. 

"I wish we could. Spirits, you know I do. But I can promise you that I will always be yours. I can keep you close. I love you."

"I love you too."

_____________________________________

"Hey, don't look so nervous. It's just a training exercise, they put everyone through this." Something just felt… off. But Lu Ten did his best to shake those nerves off, giving Shin'Ya a weak smile. 

"Yeah, you're right."

"I always am. I'll see you after it's over." Shin'Ya pulled Lu Ten in close, giving him a quick kiss. Lu Ten held on to him for a second longer, and Shin'Ya kissed him again. And again and again, until he finally brought a smile to his face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I'm kind of... half ignoring the in-universe homophobia that the Legend of Korra comics established here, because when I first started writing this, I hadn't read the comics, and... didn't actually know about that. So yeah, I'm gonna stick with this, because I just... I can. This is fanfiction, and I can freely pick and choose whichever bits of canon I want to accept. 
> 
> Sozin is still a complete piece of shit, he's just not THAT much of a piece of shit here. Ozai however.... eh, I'll get to that eventually. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think. I'm currently working on another Mako/Iroh chapter, I just got kinda stuck, so I came back to this.


	15. Arranged Marriage Prospects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute, huh? Well, I'm back.
> 
> Lu Ten is not happy with the idea of an arranged marriage, especially when it ruins his birthday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I mentioned it a couple times in notes. A little look at a few of the girls Lu Ten was almost engaged to. (Note: Arranged marriages are different, he could be engaged young, and the relationship entirely platonic until he's 18, which would be when he'd actually be married to his fiancee.)
> 
> There's a few warnings here; there's the concept of teenagers being engaged (read above note, nothing would have happened), and maybe some vague references to homophobia? Like nothing bad happens in this chapter. But I just want to add the warning in case that's an issue for anyone.

Lu Ten learned fairly early that the life of royalty wasn't really as amazing as one might imagine. The very first marriage offer for the Crown Prince's only child came when Lu Ten was only nine years old, even before his younger cousin's were born. 

Now… that wasn't to suggest Lu Ten be married off so young. But royal marriages were far more complicated than commoners', and were years in the making. Nine was young, but not an unreasonable age to begin the process of a royal engagement, with the actual marriage happening only after both parties turned 18. (A small part of Lu Ten, even at nine years old, prayed it wouldn't happen.. )

The first was received by Azulon, and quickly rejected. Not enough benefit in the offer. Azulon had greater plans for his grandson, potential alliances that could be arranged through Lu Ten's marriage. Even still, each offer was considered, and Lu Ten dragged out to meet each potential bride. 

At thirteen, he was used to the process. And thoroughly bored by it. But also, he was now old enough to fully understand why exactly he was constantly being shoved at this admiral's daughter, or that ambassador's daughter… only ever girls!!! And… Lu Ten was polite enough, as were they, but there was nothing in them that he found appealing. (Though occasionally one of the girls would have a handsome older brother, and THAT very much caught his attention.)

There was one night that would always stand in Lu Ten's memory, a particularly annoying night in all honesty, and it had the extra unfortunate bonus of being his fourteenth birthday…. As always, great balls were held for the future crown prince's birthdays. He'd liked it more as a young child… when the town festivals were also held and he wasn't required to stay at the stuffier, far more formal palace celebrations. 

But this was also the night he'd forged two very strong loyalties that would last a lifetime. Two separate young women, dark hair pulled up into intricate fashions (must have taken hours to complete…), make up perfectly in place on already pale faces, golden eyes that watched everything around them, cast down when approached by anyone of higher rank. Two potential brides presented. Two girls, terrified that they would be forced into a marriage neither wanted. Lu Ten understood all too well.

He also understood how they watched each other, even from across the room, something akin to longing in their golden eyes. 

One was a year older than him, introduced as Kazuko. She played the part of an ambassador's daughter well, her manners and appearance perfectly refined. Not a single strand of dark hair out of place, and not a single wrinkle in sight on the scarlet robes she wore. Lu Ten had admittedly spent a good portion of the night watching her, she moved with an almost inhuman grace, and hid her fears well, seemingly entirely at peace with whatever decisions were made for her future. That tranquility didn't quite meet her eyes, there was a trace of fear, apprehension, perhaps resentment. She didn't want to be here.

The other girl was Lu Ten's own age, fourteen. And while she also carried herself with dignity, there was something indomitable in her eyes. Not so much fear, but rage at any man who dared to try and force their will onto her future. Something flighty, uncageable. Something that would keep her from being satisfied in being tethered to one place, one unwanted marriage to a man she could never bring herself to love. Tsubasa, appropriately named for wings. 

Neither had paid the prince any more attention than was deemed necessary, but… neither had dared approach each other either. Too many eyes on them, too many witnesses. Too many who would call them confused children. Didn't they know that they were here for the prince? The same prince who had for years had watched his closest friend, his confidant in all things, with that same desperate longing, but never dared speak of it. It didn't matter, Lu Ten didn't have the luxury of marrying for love. 

(Though dare he say it, Tsubasa did NOT have the manner to be a good, quiet, demure, unnoticed princess. She was simply too bright, too free, to ever fit the role that she would be expected to fulfill. Kazuko might be a better fit, but Lu Ten had seen enough resentment in her eyes already tonight. A lifetime of that would be unbearable.)

He somehow managed to escape the endless introductions being made, to find each girl, to explain, to plan. If he managed to slowly guide Kazuko closer to Tsubasa throughout the night, what could be the harm? Tsubasa herself was a noble, a fitting "friend" for an ambassador's daughter. 

And… if he also excused himself from their conversation after introductions were made, leaving them only, what could be the harm there either? 

But he kept his eyes on them, saw gratitude begin to replace anger and fear and hurt, only the traces they had allowed to slip through the pinprick cracks in near perfect masks, with the rare glances thrown his way. With that, he was content. Enough to not hate so much being stuck in the palace.   
_____________________________________

It was maybe a month after his birthday that he received a letter from Kazuko, carefully written to protect her message from anyone who might intercept her letter. But it was hard to ignore the joy hidden in her words. Everything had to be kept a secret for now, for potentially a few years more even. But thanks to his help that night, Kazuko now had the secret pleasure of being able to call Tsubasa her girlfriend. They had been meeting for that entire month, telling their parents that they were simply friends, which was all well and good, their parents were thrilled by that, friendships could produce alliances as well. 

Tsubasa never bothered to write to him. But Kazuko did, occasionally, keeping him informed. Keeping her new loyalties to a future Firelord that truly seemed to have his people's real interests at heart a closely held secret as well. He wouldn't betray that loyalty, he vowed. And always wished them well.   
_____________________________________

Far into the future, Firelord Zuko would pass laws granting marriage as a right to any, adult, couple, regardless of gender. It was never truly illegal, the process was simply a more complicated one. This simplified it, made it a truly attainable option. And while most didn't know it, they had Lu Ten and his guidance in Zuko's life to thank for it.


	16. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Ozai is Still THE WORST
> 
> Everything is his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, possible gaslighting? Definitely Ozai being a manipulative shithead.

Azula's Rejection (AKA Ozai Destroying One of the Only Non-Toxic Relationships his Daughter Has)

Lu Ten began noticing a concerning change in his baby cousin around the time she turned five. She had started outright ignoring him, walking past him with her nose turned up, like he was beneath her. And she was five! So young, used to be so sweet, and would run to him just like Zuko always did.

He didn't want to compare his cousins, Agni knows everyone else already does, but Azula's rejections sting. Every time she refuses to let him hug her, and he never pushes it. Not ever. Every time she turns her back when he tries to just talk to her. (Every time he sees Ozai's all too smug smiles… it should have been obvious that it was all his uncle's fault…) It hurts.

Because Lu Ten loves Azula, so much. She's like the baby sister he always wanted, and without even realizing it, in less than a year, he's lost her. Zuko still clings to him, still runs to greet him in the gardens, a sweet smile on his face, and adoration and admiration glowing in his eyes. All Lu Ten sees in Azula's eyes are contempt. Disgust. … Sadness? Loneliness, maybe? Because Lu Ten still has Zuko, so he can still freely shower affection on one baby cousin. But not her, not anymore…  
_____________________________________

Azula doesn't realize it either at first, how Ozai slowly begins turning her against her mother, her brother, her cousin. Sets her high on a pedestal, piling expectations on her so high she'll never be able to surmount them. He's subtle at first, using the time Lu Ten, or her mother, spends with Zuko to poison her against all of them. 

'See how they leave you out?'

'If your cousin really loved you, he would include you more…'

It didn't matter that Lu Ten tried. Usually. There were times when he let all of his attention focus solely on Zuko… and those times only seemed to make Ozai's lies more real. Justified her resentment towards Lu Ten. Towards Zuko. Towards the mother that coddled her son, but not nearly so often her daughter. 

Azula soon wouldn't bother acknowledging Lu Ten's existence. Because of this, she never noticed the hurt he very plainly showed. She was too wrapped up in her own pain to care, even if she had seen it.  
_____________________________________

When a letter arrives from Ba Sing Se, saying Lu Ten is dead, Azula acts like she feels nothing. But once she's alone, she locks herself in her room and cries. The last time she'd seen Lu Ten, she'd been so awful… she regrets it. She misses her cousin… she won't let anyone know, scrubbing her face to show no trace of tears before she leaves her room.   
_____________________________________

When Lu Ten DOES return, she's secretly thrilled. But again, she refuses to show it, greeting her older cousin coldly. 

He barely acknowledges it… too worn down to process anything, too haunted… Lu Ten's supposed indifference stings. Now… she knows how he felt all those years before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I have acquired a new job. I will be working full time at my local hospital, so I don't know how this will affect my writing? Might force me to keep a more regulated schedule actually, so could be very good for it, we'll see. (Job is working with referrals, not like nursing or anything. I can do paperwork all day, but definitely don't have a good bedside manner.... oops.)
> 
> Anyway, still working on all things Tangled Vines. Still writing Makroh. Starting a YuYan Airbender AU, tentatively called Bows & AIRrows. That's... got a lot of angst potential there, but they just won't leave me be. So yeah. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think. Also, if you want to suggest a name for a YuYan character, I will totally credit you for it. I need some help naming these dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so.... I may have picked up an obsession with Lu Ten? Maybe? Definitely. I'm planning on writing a few one-shots in my storyverse while I attempt to drag myself into writing the main story. These will be referenced in the main story, but shouldn't really be spoilers? I don't know, I might not even keep this one.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think. Because I'm not sure I know what I'm doing.


End file.
